


Stop

by bandgrad2008



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: This is where you belong, and I'm never going to stop.
Relationships: Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade
Kudos: 3





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFnet February 6, 2012.

_Stop…_

_This is wrong…_

_You aren't supposed to be here…_

_Please…_

Her eyes snap open and she stares at the ceiling. It's so hot in this room, suffocating her, squeezing her chest until she can't breathe. She shouldn't be here, not like this, but it's too late. What happened last night? She told herself over and over that she was never going to let it happen again, but last night…she made a sudden decision without thinking and now she regrets it.

Once upon a time, this would have been what she wanted. But lately…Ever since he came back, he's been telling her to get over it. He feels something for Cassie, and she knows it's true. She's never seen him so honest about it in his life, the way he looks at her. And he's determined to make sure Adam doesn't have her. But Cassie seems to be pulling them both on a leash. Not that it's her fault; no, it could never be poor little Cassie's fault.

She sighs and rolls out of bed, picking up her clothes off the floor, and heads for the bathroom, dropping them in the laundry hamper. Turning the knobs in the shower, she turns to look in the mirror. Who has she become lately? Things were so much easier before they bound the circle, when she used to make "unexplainable" things happen to people. She's been jealous and upset that only Cassie can do free magic, and it isn't fair, but there's nothing she can do about it.

Last time she tried, she ended up almost killing the circle and burning down the school.

And that was stupid of her. She should have realized that would happen when she tried. It never seemed to affect Cassie, which should have been her first clue. Sure, Lee said she wouldn't even notice that Faye would be borrowing her power, but it should have been at least a little obvious that it was affecting her. Cassie knew her power was leaving her when they were channeling the medallion.

It doesn't even matter anymore.

She knows what this was. Jake's told her plenty of times that there's nothing between them, but he's lost Cassie's trust, which led him here. She wonders if he's regretting this, just like she is, but she doesn't think so. Jake was just never a guilty person.

She steps into the shower and lets the hot water prickle against her skin. Everything seems to wash away in the steam, her mind wandering everywhere from Cassie to Jake to Diana, and she slams a hand against the wall of the shower. The thought of Diana and Adam at his birthday party, that toast, their hug and her kiss on his cheek…It makes her sick. They broke up! Why does she have the feeling that Diana's not over him?

It's clear that Adam isn't over Diana. _She_ broke up with _him_ , but he's supposed to be tied to Cassie or some…whatever. Why can't they be like most couples? Break up and get over it. If they would just…stop, Diana would be able to move on to better things.

_Like you're so much better than Adam…_

She shakes her head. She _is_ better than Adam. Adam's just this jealous little puppy who hates anyone that wants what he can't have. He hates Jake mostly because Jake wants Cassie. And if he knew Faye wants Diana…he would hate her too. But that's all it really is, Faye wants Diana. Will she have her? No, the possibility of that ever happening is slim to none.

What is she supposed to do? It's not like she can walk up to Diana and just say, "Diana, I'm so in love with you…" If she does that, and Diana's still interested in Adam…There's no hope at all. There's a knock on the door, barely audible over the running water, and she nearly jumps out of her skin. "I'm in the shower!" she shouts.

"Yeah, I can't hear that," Jake responds, his words dripping with sarcasm. "I'm just going to go home. Call me if you need anything," he adds, and Faye can almost hear the meaning behind the words. He wants to hook up again, even if he won't come out and say it.

She sighs and waits for few minutes until she's sure he's gone. Turning the knobs off, she steps out of the shower and grabs the towel. Her cell phone is sitting on the sink counter, where she didn't leave it, and she's almost certain Jake was in the bathroom before he knocked on the door. She checks for text messages, her heart nearly stopping when she reads Diana's.

_We need to talk._

Why would Diana need to talk to her? Usually when those four words are used, it's when people are breaking up. Faye doesn't have Diana, so that can't be it. She dries off and wraps the towel around her, returning to her room. There's a pile of clothes on the foot of her bed, a note folded on top. She unfolds the note, eyeing the clothes suspiciously, and frowns before getting dressed.

The drive to Diana's is uneventful, the note from Jake rereading itself in her mind. _Wear these. Diana will love them._ What was that supposed to mean? He didn't…There's no way he _could_ know she wants to be with Diana, is there? She doesn't even bother knocking on the unlocked front door, instead climbing the stairs straight up to Diana's room to find the girl sitting on her bed, staring at her phone. When Faye steps into the room, Diana's head shoots up to look at her. There's something in her eyes that makes Faye uncomfortable, something she's seen in everyone she's ever tormented with magic…Fear.

"Diana, what did you want to talk about?" Her concern is obvious. If something is wrong with Diana, she wants to know. She wants to make things better, to make sure that she's safe because if she isn't…The look on Diana's face froze her thoughts.

She takes a deep breath and her eyes find Faye's, a sad smile tugging the corners of her mouth. Faye swallows, preparing herself for whatever Diana's about to throw her way. "So, you and Jake?" she asks, and Faye's caught off-guard, wondering how the hell she even knows about that. Then again, Jake had momentarily had her phone and she hadn't bothered to check any other messages to or from Diana. "No…Faye, he didn't tell me if that's what you're worried about. I just called this morning and he picked up the phone. I was just wondering…"

"What does Jake have to do with anything?" Faye snaps and immediately regrets it. Diana's face twists into an expression of dismay and she looks away. "Diana…Look, I just…Jake means nothing to me. It just sort of happened. I…" She pauses and stares at her feet. "I want someone else, someone that's never going to know."

Diana's acting strange, and Faye wants to know what's really wrong. But before she can ask her, the girl stands up from the bed and crosses the room toward Faye. Her arms slip around Faye's waist, keeping her from running, and she leans in and kisses her. And Faye doesn't even expect it, so shocked that she can't even respond, her arms still crossed between them. Diana pulls away and curses under her breath, something that Faye has only ever heard on rare occasion. "I'm sorry," she finally mumbles, pulling away completely and turning away.

Faye sighs. "What about Adam? I thought you still…"

Diana shakes her head, her back still to Faye. "No…Adam and I are definitely not getting back together. Not when I want to be with someone else, someone I can't have." Faye can see the other girl trembling, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry, Faye. I just…I wanted you to know. And when Jake answered this morning…"

He _does_ know. She steps forward, touching the other girl's shoulder. "Diana…Jake and I…that was just a one-time thing, believe me. It didn't mean anything."

Diana turns to face her, frowning. "Then why did you…Faye, you haven't exactly made it a secret that you and Jake have a history, nor is it a surprise that you still want him. You've said just as much; you even get jealous when Cassie has his attention. I figured you would be happy he went to you instead of her."

How is she supposed to explain that she regrets giving into Jake, that it really did mean nothing, that Jake wants Cassie and chose Faye for one night because it was easier? Couldn't she understand that Faye wants her? "You and Adam were together for as long as any of us can remember. You've _always_ been with Adam. And now you kiss me because Adam is no longer yours to hold. What, am I not allowed to even _look_ at anyone? Jake was a mistake. He's not who I want to be with, _you_ are. Can't you get that through your head? God, Diana, you're supposed to be the fucking smart one."

Diana stares at her, expression changing between shock, anger, sadness, and confusion. She really doesn't get it. Faye rolls her eyes and cups Diana's face, kissing her before the other girl has a chance to speak. She doesn't want to hear her voice right now; she wants her to understand. Diana backs her into the bed and Faye sits, pulling Diana onto her lap. There's no room for words between them because they're not going to help anything.

_This is right…_

Faye kisses her neck, her fingers exploring, wandering, in places she'd only dreamed of. This is nothing like she's ever done before; where Jake was rushed, dominant, Diana was slow, gentle. Diana's kisses were soft, Jake's were rough. But if it wasn't for Jake, Faye might not have even realized how she feels about Diana. At least, not completely. She knows she wanted Diana for a while, but now that she has her, she _needs_ to keep her. How long has Jake known? How did he find out, if Faye hadn't even mentioned it to anyone? Did Diana tell him?

Diana pulls Faye out of her thoughts, making Faye _feel_ more than she ever has. She can't believe that the girl beneath her is finally hers and hers alone, without Adam, without Jake, without anyone who had ever stood in the way. Because this...what they share, this fire between them, it's _real_.

With one final kiss, they lie in each other's arms, savoring the moment, binding themselves, as sleep takes them. And Faye never had to dream of what she wanted, what she couldn't have.

_This is where you belong..._

_And I'm never going to stop._


End file.
